ZoSan Drabbles
by aToriStory
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about everyones favorite marimo and cook. Idea made after a writing challenge. Chapter 1 up: I Thought You Liked Games


Title: I Thought You Liked Games

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: ZoSan (collage AU)

Words: I have no clue. It's supposed to be 1000. #whoops

Summary: After a hangout with the Mugiwara group, Sanji find out something about Zoro.

**A/N: Okay I wrote this a while back for a writing challenge my friends and I do and when I decided to make an AU ZoSan drabble fic I instantly remembered this one. Just a warning, I wrote this all in about four days editing and disecting it but I cannot express how hard it was to write it. So it might not be that good.**

**Also I have zero experiance with drinking games and did extensive research on them. The one I chose was probably a lame one so sorry for those who are experts on drinking games.**

**I hope this is a good start to my little Drabble fic!**

**Another thing! Im working on a new chapter for EOF so for those who were wondering where it was, if there are any, wait no more! **

**Please leave comments and reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-Tori**

"Zooooooorooooo!" A young raven haired male jumped over the back of a tan colored couch and tackled a sleeping moss haired man, knocking said man off the couch and hitting his head on the sharp triangular corner of the coffee table. This wasn't the most ideal way to wake up and the former asleep made sure to inform his attacker about it.

"What the fuck, Luffy?!" The man shouted at the hyper boy. "Why'd you do that, it hurt like hell!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Luffy with his non-marked eye. "You don't just wake someone up by jumping on them. And you sure as hell don't hurt them either! Who the fuck taught you to do that?!"

"Ace did!" Luffy grinned a wide grin and then jumped up and bounded off to probably steal food from the kitchen.

"What's with all the shouting in here?" A man with golden blonde hair covering his left eye walked down a small hallway into the little living area. "And what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing much I'm just bleeding all over our carpet." Zoro grumbled standing up and walking over to the box of tissue on the side table and grabbing a few and pressing it to his temple. "I'm going to murder Ace the next time I see him." This gained a chuckle from the other man and Zoro just glared at him.

"Well watch where you're bleeding, Marimo, it'll take forever to get the stain out!" The blonde walked past him and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up, shit cook." He growled at the other. "It's your fault if we had gone with the rounded corner table I wouldn't be bleeding. But no!" He balled up the bloody tissues and tossed them into the waste bin across the room. "You wanted the pointed corners." He said, sarcasm dripping off his words and pooling at his feet.

"So sue me for wanting pointed corners." He shrugged and walked towards the kitchen where rummaging sounds could be heard. "It's your dumbass fault for hurting yourself. Not the table's. Do I need to file a formal complaint with Ikea?" Smirking he disappeared into the kitchen leaving the other man enraged and at a loss for anything to say back.

Upon walking into his kitchen he found Luffy sitting in the floor with a large soup pot over his head and many other pots surrounding him scattered about on the cold white tile floor. The cook took a deep breath in and counted to ten before stepping over all the cookware and lifting the soup pot off the younger man's head. "Luffy..." He began slowly and calmly. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain to me why the hell you are in my kitchen and why my pots and pans are strewn out all over my floor."

The boy didn't seem intimidated by the blonde's calm demeanor. He just gave him the same toothy grin he gave Zoro and wrapped his arms around his scrawny neck pulling him down. "SANJI!" He eagerly exclaimed as he held the man in a death grip. "I didn't know you were home! When I got here Zoro was asleep and no one else was around!"

Sanji detached the younger from his neck and took a step back to avoid any more touching. "I was in the shower, dumbass." He informed the raven haired teen. "And how did you get in here, the door was locked?" He raised a curled eyebrow at his friend and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh!" The younger dug around in the pocket of his shorts and brought up a key. Holding it out to the cook he smiled yet again. "The spare! I looked really hard for it because no one was answering the door. I almost forgot to give it back!" His reward for giving the key back was a kick to the head.

Sanji began collecting the pots and pans from the floor while Luffy was recovering from the blow to his cranium. Realizing he never received an answer as to why his kitchenware was out he dismissed it. Frankly he didn't want to know.

The doorbell rang and Luffy immediately shot up and ran to the source of the sound, shouting that he would answer it. Shoving the stainless steal into a bottom cabinet Sanji stood and glanced around the cutout in the wall by the sink to see who had arrived.

"ZORO! SANJI! GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Luffy's voice carried through the small apartment as though he was standing beside the cook and he stepped around the wall concealing the kitchen from the rest of the room to see who it was.

Standing beside Luffy was a very different Nami and Vivi than he had known two years ago. Nami's orange hair had grown long and it now reached the small of her back and Vivi's sea blue hair had been cut shorter. Both women had visually filled out and were curvier. Sanji was instantly by their sides.

"Nami! Vivi!" He popped up between the two and draping his arms around their shoulders. "How are my lovely blossoming flowers on this fine afternoon?" Vivi giggled and Nami swatted at him.

"Nothing about you has changed, Sanji!" The carrot top smiled. "Well, you've changed the part in your hair. But other than that you're practically the same." Sanji looked visibly deflated and he stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Nothing at all?" He whined, devastated that his two beautiful flowers had changed so much but he apparently had not. He felt a whack on his head and he whirled around to face who had hit him.

"Oh he changed all right." Zoro stood, a small band-aid stuck to his forehead. "He's gotten so much more annoying and bitchy. Don't even ask about his cooking." The moss head made a gagging noise and Luffy laughed.

This seemed to strike a chord with the cook and he grabbed the swordsman by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Leaning in close to his face, the cook glared daggers at the other man who seemed to be chuckling which only infuriated him more. "Take that back! You know my food is amazing so shut your shit head mouth!"

"Sanji if you two want some time to work things out in private we can step out." Nami grinned slyly and jerked her thumb towards the door. Sanji immediately turned a deep rose red and shoved himself away from Zoro in embarrassment. Zoro on the other hand was only laughing harder and the cook wanted to slam his fist into his stupid face.

The two had come out to their band of friends a few weeks before graduation two years prior. Now as two grown men attending college and living together it wasn't like they were keeping secrets but it still embarrassed the chef to talk about it out loud.

Nami on the other hand found each and every opportunity to tease him about it. Being attracted to the opposite sex herself, she knew what it was like. Society wasn't always kind. But when she had confessed the summer after Sanji and Zoro had, the group had welcomed her girlfriend Vivi in as one of their own and made her feel safe and secure about herself. It seemed Sanji still hadn't fit into his skin yet and she gladly took advantage of teasing him.

And hey, after two years of not being able to tease him in person she wasn't going to miss any opportunity.

Sanji led the girls into the living room and offered to make them both a drink while they waited for the others to arrive. They complied and Sanji soon brought out a tray of tropical looking drinks in dainty glasses. As soon as he sat the tray on the coffee table the doorbell rang again, Luffy, always the eager one, sprang up and nearly knocked over the glasses.

A few hours passed and soon every one of the Mugiwara group was gathered in the small living room of the swordsman and chef's apartment. Zoro sat in the middle of the tan couch, Sanji between his legs on the ground. On either side of Zoro was Robin, a slim woman with long black hair, and Chopper, a skinny young boy with unruly light brown hair, who had graduated along with Luffy and Usopp, a long nosed man with curly black hair. On the floor beside Robin's side of the couch sat a buff man with light blue hair, Franky. On Chopper's side sat Brooke, a tall man with a large black afro who had graduated a year before all of them. Seated on the identical tan couch on the other side of the coffee table were Luffy, Nami and Vivi. Usopp sat on the floor across from Sanji.

After not seeing each other at the same time for two years or so it was nice for all of them to just get together and talk. Even if it was in a small apartment living room.

They told about their lives and what was going on where they were. Brooke was playing a few music gigs here and there making money off of doing what he liked while he took a few music courses at the community college a few towns over.

Franky and Robin both lived in the same apartment complex where they both attended classes at the local university in the next state. Robin was also building a name for herself in the archaeology community.

Usopp was living with his girlfriend Kaya and teaching a few art classes a week for aspiring young artists ages 10-17.

Chopper was away studying under a great doctor overseas and flew in to be with them for the weekend.

Nami and Vivi were taking classes at a university far away from their hometown.

And Zoro and Sanji had moved into an apartment close to their hometown and attended the small university. The two hadn't gone far from home due to Sanji's job at the Baratie and Zoro's study at the dojo.

None of them were the same people they were in high school but it didn't change anything to them. They were all still the same friends they each knew and loved like family.

After a few hours catching up Usopp suggested playing a game.

"A game?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "What sort of game?" The group collectively looked to Usopp for the answer and he 'hmmmm'ed for a minute before shrugging.

"I don't know. What sort of game would y'all wanna play?" He asked. With the decision on everyone's shoulders now they all brought ideas to the table but only one caught the interest of the entire group.

"What about Bullshit?" Nami suggested, her arm around Vivi and her leg crossed over the other. Her eyebrows were both raised and her eyes held a

"What's that?" Chopper asked timidly, leaning forward, his small hands clasped against his legs.

Nami cleared her throat and uncrossed her legs. "It's a drinking game." She informed them. "You sit in a circle and deal out an entire deck of cards. The object of the game is to get rid of all your cards starting with the aces and so forth. So starting with the aces, the person lays down the number of aces they have starting the number of cards. Even if the player doesn't have any of the card, LIE." She told them, stressing the word 'lie'.

"If someone thinks that you are lying, they say "Bullshit!" If that person is right, you drink an amount proportional to the number of cards in the stack; lots of cards already played equals lots of drinks." She looked to Usopp who was grinning at the thought of the game. "However, if you were honest in your play and someone says "Bullshit!" that person ends up drinking the prescribed amount." She told especially him, knowing he didn't have well of a poker face and when someone called him out he would lose face. He just turned his head away from her and glared at the wall.

"Play starts with aces, then goes on accordingly, through kings, then repeats back to aces." The carrot too continued on after having her fun messing with Usopp. "Oh yeah! If you have to drink because of either being caught bullshitting or falsely accusing you must also pick up all of the cards already played and add them to your hand." She clasped her hands in her lap and waited for a response from the rest of the group.

It was the moss head that spoke first, standing up and stretching. "I'm in. I like games. How much alcohol we need?" He asked, stepping around his boyfriend and into the kitchen. Nami stood up and joined him in the kitchen yelling for Sanji to get a pack of cards.

And with that the group was off. The designated drivers were decided and the game was played. Usopp was caught many a time of bullshitting and of false accusations and ended up drinking too much in the first thirty minutes. Needless to say he passed out and was not the winner he boasted about being twenty minutes prior after his first couple of drinks. Chopper and Vivi sat beside each other, laughing and sharing stories while watching the scene unfold before them.

After the game was won, by Nami of course, and most of Zoro's alcohol storage was drank dry, the very drunk, or slightly tipsy, Mugiwara gang stumbled out of the apartment, murmuring farewells and promising to get together in the next year or so.

Sanji saw Nami and Vivi off last, making sure it was Vivi who was driving and not Nami who furiously stated that the winner was supposed to drive inside, before walking up the metal stairs and closing the door behind him.

Stretching and walking down the hallway he emerged into the living room and surveyed the damage. Not too bad. He grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it over at his lover. Zoro, however, remained asleep. "C'mon mosshead, lets go."

"Hmmm?" Zoro hummed in response. "Go where?" He yawned.

"Assess the damage." Sanji responded gathering the pieces to a broken vase off the floor and throwing them into the waste basket. 'Pity,' he thought. 'I liked that vase'.

"Cant we do that tomorrow?" The green haired man grumbled sitting up and looking around. He didn't want to clean. Cleaning was not his job. It was Sanji's. Zoro always seemed to break more things when he cleaned.

"I suppose." The blonde said. "C'mon I've got a game for you." Sanji's mouth turned upward into a small devious smile.

"A game?" Asked the swordsman, a confused look on his face. "Why a game?"

"Yeah, a game. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked walking over to the couch and leaning down to hest his head where his lips were aligned to the marimo's ear. "I thought you liked games."

"Depends." He smirked. "What kind of game are we talking about?"

Sanji raised himself off the back of the couch and began walking in the direction of the bedroom, loosening his tie as he walked. He paused to turn around and smile. "Get your ass in here and you'll find out." With that he blew Zoro a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

Zoro grinned and laughed lightly. This was going to be one hell of a good night.


End file.
